


late night attraction

by camboymark (Somethingorwhatever)



Series: wonu inspired [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Banter, Cute Wonu, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Just read it lol, hence the rating, idk - Freeform, its heckin cute, so if you're a baby lol don't read this, there's some inneudos, this is cute lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/camboymark
Summary: "you're fucking attractive, okay?"





	late night attraction

**Author's Note:**

> meet my second oc?? idk, i'm thinking about writing a svt fic with wonu and she'd be in it. it all depends on yall as usual tbh, to a reasonable extent ofc lol. 
> 
> anyways, enjoy ;-*

“hey wonu,” she whispered into the phone. he could hear her sheets rub together as she turned about in her bed. he smiled to himself, trying to stifle a chuckle. she took forever to find a comfortable spot and even if she did, she’d toss and turn in the same spot until she passed out.

“hey ‘mara,” he replied. the walls of his new room were thin, so he had to speak lowly. he could _not_ have mingyu repeat any of this to jeonghan in the morning. “what are you doing? you never call this late.”

“you’re right, i don’t.” she laughed, breathless and dreamy, "i've just been thinking lately."

"oh, we've been thinking have we?" he turned over in his bed and pressed himself into the wall. "what have we been thinking about."

"the usual things. school, work, us," she listed. the latter part of that sentence was so quick that wonu barely heard it. it took him a few seconds for him to fully register what she had said. and once he did, he had to pinch himself to keep from getting too loud.

"us? you've been thinking about us?" he sat up now and leaned back against the wall, the biggest smile on his face. "tell me, oh fair amara, what have you--"

"oh my god, i change my mind."

"--been thinking about us? what is going on in that beautiful brain of yours, my lovely lady?"

"i hate you, like, i seriously hate you?"

"you know you love me," he grinned, "now let's talk about us, baby. let's talk about you and me. let's talk about all the good things and the bad--"

"oh my god, wonu!" she all but screamed into the phone. he didn't even have to be next to her to know that she was kicking at her blankets and trying to cover her face.

"come on babe, what were you thinking? tell me. you know i'll beg." he even started to form a pout to maximize his skills.

"babe? we're doing that now? oh my god, oh my  _god_."

"you want me to call you something else? babygirl? honey? snookums, maybe?"

"wonu!" she shrieked through giggles, probably meaning to sound appalled, but it just sounded cute to him.

"nope, that's my name babe. i don't think i could call you that." he laughed.

"i want to be serious, we aren't being serious right now." her voice grew quiet and soft and wonu instantly shut up. she always meant business when her voice grew that quiet. he missed hearing it in person.

"alright 'mara, we can be serious now. i swear i'm done." he stretched back out on his bed and tried to relax.

"okay," he listened as she took in a deep breath, "this is a loaded question, but i have to ask it. i've been thinking about it since you left and so don't--"

"mara, baby, spit it out please," wonu chuckled. she was cute, but god forbid she got caught up in her feelings. she'd ramble on for days unless someone stopped her. he wouldn't have it any other way though.

"oh my god, okay. here we go, let's do this," she chanted. in order to keep the mood serious, wonu slapped a pillow over his face to muffle his laughter.  _ah, what am i going to do with her,_ he thought to himself.

"alright, million dollar question." she took in a deep breath and he unconsciously did the same. "are you mad at me? because i totally kicked you out without warning and it totally wasn't cool, but i didn't--"

wonu smiled to himself, shaking his head slightly. gods, was she lovely. a bit neurotic., but lovely nonetheless. and she was his. his lovely, neurotic 'mara.

"you know," he started, interrupting her rant once more, "i could never be mad at you for that. i know you and who you are and why you asked me to move out. i don't think starting a relationship while living together would've been good for us anyway."

"really?" the little lilt in her voice had his heart melting.

"really."

"oh thank god!" she sighed loudly. he could see it perfectly in his mind, her sitting up in her bed and then immediately slumping over into a pillow as she spoke. then she'd pull the sheets over body and curl her fingers into the arm her teddy bear in place of his.

"why, baby. were you worried?" he asked. he was liking the idea and the feel of amara being his baby, especially since it flustered her. he'd have to come up with more pet names.

"a little bit, but not anymore," she admitted, "thanks for understanding. i just felt like i was going to jump you if i didn't ask you to move out. so, what did you do today? i barely saw you."

"i was actually doing some stuff for work, i might be--" wonu cut himself off, mind backtracking to what she said earlier, "wait a second? what about jumping me?"

"oh my god, i said that out loud? fuck."

"yeah you did, so back up and repeat yourself please." he was sitting up now, practically on the edge of his bed.

"i'm just glad you understand because i felt like i was going to jump you because you're, well," she hummed a nonsensical tune, trying to delay the inevitable response he would drag out of her, "you're you know."

wonu leaned back, a shit-eating grin on his face. "no, 'mara, i don't know. you're gonna have to tell me babe."

"it's just...you're just..."

"i'm just what? you know i won't drop this babe, so you might as well tell me."

"it's because you're fucking attractive, okay?" she finally confessed, whispering fervently into the phone, "that's why i feel like i'm gonna jump you all the time."

wonu blinked a few times. he fishmouthed a few times only to come up with puffs of useless air. he was seriously  _not_  expecting that. attractive? him?  _really_?

"gods, i am so creepy." she sighed, most likely burying her head into a pillow. "can you at least say something though, so i don't feel as awkward?"

and he tried,  _tried_  to form a somewhat coherent response, but he just couldn't get his head wrapped around it. him? attractive?

_she wants to jump me?_

the question turns around and around in his head until it finally forms into:

_she wants to have sex with me?_

"oh my god," he croaked out, his entire body turning red with a heat that bloomed under his skin to match.

"i know, i'm sorry," she mumbled, "it's really perverted, i know.

"no it's not," he blurted out far too quickly for his liking, "it's just, uh..."

"no, don't justify it. it's awful, i shouldn't be thinking like this at all."

he readjusted himself on his bed, curling up on his side and away from the door so he could at least pretend his walls weren't made of paper. hugging a pillow that should be her body instead between his legs, he tried to speak again and this time, without the shock.

"what...do you mean by 'fucking attractive' exactly?" he dared to ask.

"oh my god, wonu!"

"what?" he asked, genuinely confused, "i'm curious."

"okay, i know you need glasses but you cannot be that fucking blind." she sounded shocked. "you're one of the hottest guys i've ever met in my entire life."

"i'm what? oh gods." he muttered, seriously not believing any of the words leaving his mouth.

_me? attractive?_  he asked himself. has she not looked in the mirror lately? she was beautiful, absolutely beautiful. from the way her hair curled into little springs to the way her laugh echoed throughout the house. she was radiant in personality and in beauty. she was kind, intelligent, adorable, sexy, everything. simply put, she was a dime piece. a catch. a girl far too out of his league that he was determined to be worthy of.

so how could she find him fucking attractive? she was clearly the attractive one in their relationship.

"do you seriously not see it?" she asked. when he failed to reply, she launched on a tirade that had him blushing loudly.

"wonu, you drive me fucking crazy. like, when you'd walk around without a shirt sometimes or when i'd accidentally catch you fresh out of the shower and that little towel was just hanging around your hips," she paused and he could almost hear the eye roll, "it's fucking insane that you don't see it."

"fuck 'mara, are you done?" he groaned, feeling shy or embarrassed or both for some reason.

"nope," she chuckled, "i'm gonna make you see that you're attractive even if it means that i have to embarrass myself."

"oh god."

"it's just two more thing to add though. i love that you're taller than me. it's real fucking hot sometimes. oh and i find you especially attractive when you push your hair back and smile at me with that little smirk, it drives me crazy."

"are you done now?" he asked.

"do you believe me now?" she questioned in return. this time he hesitated before answering in order to keep her from going on another rant.

"i just...don't understand. you're the attractive one in our relationship." he admitted, hugging his pillow even closer.

"wha...when...who...no. just no." she spluttered. wonu turned onto his stomach, the beginnings of a smile on his face.  _interesting, very interesting._

"what do you mean no?" he asked.

"oh, don't do that."

"do what?" he questioned further.

"that," she said, "that whole deep voice and boyish smile thing."

"who said i was smiling?"

"oh please wonu, i can practically hear it. your voice gets deeper anyway." and just like she could hear his smile, he could hear her frown. her voice grew flat and uninterested when she did so.

"don't try and get me off track. let's get back to you being the attractive one," he blatantly ignored her various protests, "i thought you were hot ever since the tenth day."

she laughed, a wonderfully tinny sound in his ears. "the tenth day? really?"

"i'm clueless when it comes to pretty girls, you know this. i don't know what to do with you most of the time."

"nor i with you," she replied.

"you know exactly what to do with me 'mara, don't play."

"shut up!" she laughed once more.

“for real though, you're crazy sexy with the little skirts and curly hair and big eyes," he paused and cleared his throat, trying to downplay his reverence, "and you're smart and quick and funny. you drive guys insane. haven't you ever noticed how we go silent whenever you're around?"

"i just thought it was some weird, cult thing ya'll did." she muttered.

"no, we just don't know what to do when you're around. you're so goddamned beautiful 'mara," he sighed, mind going back to when they lived together which was just a few days ago, "my favorite is when you just wake up and you have that sleepy sexy look and you're all giggly. gods, it's nuts."

"sleepy sexy? really?"

"and you're hella optimistic and ambitious and kind and the fact that you've been wearing a lot of sundresses lately hasn't been helping my self-control." he admitted. he was blushing like crazy, but this had to be said. "you're very attractive baby, i feel you should know."

"i feel the same way," she replied.

"yeah but you're the-"

"sundresses, huh? i should go shopping." she muttered, interrupting him and effectively getting him off track like a fool, "i'll see you tomorrow wonu, look extra hot even though that's not humanly possible. sleep well! bye!"

wonu just smiled at his phone as she hung up. gods, she could ramble. but he didn't mind it one bit. she was sneaky and cute and his very  _very_  attractive girlfriend who thought he was equally as attractive.

life was good  _and_  she was probably going to show up in a sundress tomorrow...

"oh fuck."


End file.
